


Steal Your Girl (Zero Two X female Reader)

by OBESSESDTODDLER



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBESSESDTODDLER/pseuds/OBESSESDTODDLER
Summary: [AU]You and Zero Two have always been best friends but even best friends have secrets. You have one too, one related to her but how are you ever going to tell her that you like her when she just got together with the boy she has been chasing. Nothing to do but push those feelings away and be a good friend to her.
Relationships: Zero Two | 002/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. An Odd Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> I don't own any of the characters
> 
> Contains LGBT
> 
> Contains some jokes that should not be taken seriously
> 
> Contains mature themes
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE MENTIONED THEMES
> 
> For those who are new. Welcome and I hope you enjoy my stories
> 
> (Y/N) =Your name
> 
> (H/C)= your hair colour
> 
> (E/C)= your eye colour
> 
> Without other delays, let's get the gay started hahaha

Y/N POV

"Darling~!" The high pitched voice traveled down the entire hallway yet hardly anyone turned their attention, all expect me. Sad to say but this has been the norm ever since that two became a couple. Everyone knew that they were going to win "a couple of the year" for the yearbook.

I leaned against the cold hard metal of my locker door, hugging my books to my chest. My eyes landed first on the long silky pink hair of the female who owned the voice. A soft sigh slipped from my lips which I didn't realise up to this point has been slowly growing into a grin.

This is stupid, my heart is going crazy over a girl who is happily in a relationship. Not to mention the fact that I did indeed ship them after all, Zero Two was my best friend. I heard on and on how much the quiet boy who had captured her attention. It certainly didn't take her long to approach him though, that was expected knowing how outgoing she was.

I knew all the facts especially the one where she only sees me as a best friend but I can't stop the fact that I don't only see her as so.

"Earth to (Y/N), where have you wandered off to?" I snapped my attention to the company I now have in front of me.

"Ah Zero Two, Hiro. Hi. Sorry, I was just thinking about.....my maths assignment." I quickly covered up, praying to skies above that my face isn't red.

Zero two was taller than Hiro with or without her heels and was wrapping her arms around his neck as if he would leave her if she let go even for a second. Although, he didn't seem to mind it one bit.

We started to walk down the hallway towards our first period, homeroom. Zero two shifted her hand so that they were just holding hands and walking so close that their shoulders bumped at intervals.

The pink-haired female let out an exasperated sigh and nodded "Mrs. NaNa can be so cruel! She hasn't even taught that far yet."

Hiro chuckled and shrugged "Well we are in an advanced Maths class. Plus, Zero Two you finished it like in 20 minutes!"

My mouth dropped open. 20 minutes? I took a whole hour and a half to finish it, that is not even including the checking process.

"W-what...how did you?!"

"Well having a motivation helped.."She grinned and shifted her eyes over to Hiro suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, though the smile on my face would suggest otherwise.

"Well you could have offered to help me, you know."

"You didn't ask." She shrugged as we reached the door of our homeroom.

"oh, you." I chuckled, ending the conversation and heading to my seat in the back and so did the two of them.

We didn't realise that we would be stuck in the same seats for the rest of the semester when we took our seats on the first day hence zero two and I were sitting next to each other while Hiro was separated from us as he sat all the way at the front. Nerd. I thought as a joke but honestly, it wasn't a lie.

Mrs. NaNa who also happens to be our homeroom teacher, since you didn't actually have to do anything, walked in the classroom only moments later after the bell has rung.

"Alright, I'm going to take attendance now." She announced to the class and did what she said she was going to do.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

"Hmmm?" I turned to face Zero Two.

She had a bright little smile on her face, her hand rested on top of mine sending a trail of tingling sensation down my arm through my whole body, and this time I couldn't stop the blush from filling my two cheeks with a nice pinkish hue.

"Thank you?"

I blinked at her, sure we were best friends but I know for sure she was no one to unexpectedly thank anyone. She was feisty and strong but never in an annoying way, not to me anyway.

"W-what for?" I urged my brain to reply, if not I would look like a complete fool.

She shrugged and lifted her hand off my hand to throw her long licks behind her shoulder.

"I know, I've been spending a lot of time with Hiro and not so much with you."

I stared blankly. Mouth open, eyes huge and heart pounding like it was new years or something.

"oh...my...gosh...." I breathed and hid my face into my hands.

"What did I say something wrong?" Sometimes I wonder if she was really human at all.

"How could you say something like that with such a straight face?" I pressed the hell of my palm into my eyes, hair covering my face but mouth exposed so that she could hear me.

A shock.

My body stiffened at her arm wrapping her arm around my neck and her soft butt flattening against the meat of my thighs. What was happening?

"oh, you don't like it?" Her slender finger ran up my jawline, tilting my chin upwards so that our faces were just inches apart. Our breaths mixing into one same air, Her breasts pressed up against mine, my body was going into overdrive. My heart was going crazy, I'm sure my face was completely red at this point and my outer being was too shocked to move even an inch.

"Zero Two, I would appreciate it if you could stay in your seat." Mrs. Nana's voice brought everyone's attention to us. 

My eyes shifted, I never knew how scary our classmates' eyes could look in a situation like this.

Talk about awkward.

I watched Zero Two's face drop into a frown as she got off my laps and back to her seat, with no regard to the rest of the class whatsoever, she didn't even look at Hiro.

I, not wanting to be in the center of attention, quickly stared at my empty desk like it was the most interesting thing I have ever set my eyes on.

Luckily for me, the rest of the day went about just fine.


	2. Believe

(Y/N) POV

I woke up to a phone call from Zero Two informing me that she wants to walk together.

I suddenly felt a lot more energized upon hearing that and end up getting ready in half my normal time and also 10 minutes before our agreed meeting time.

I sat on my bed fiddling with the screen of my phone but not really doing anything.

My heart was beating face and my face felt hot, we haven't walked to school in almost half a year. It was exciting to get some girl time with her.

She reached right on the dot, ringing the doorbell and I ran down the stairs only to stop and calm myself down when I reached the bottom. I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Zero Two. Good morning." I greeted with a bright smile, combing my hair behind my ear.

Her smile was as sweet as the honey she loves to eat.

I locked up the place and we walked side by side down the sidewalk. The walk to school wasn't a long one but anytime would be a good time or I would like to believe anyway.

"So, why the sudden request?"

She raised an eyebrow, she had her hands clasped behind her as she walked, eyes up at the sky. "Do I really need a reason?"

I shrugged, it was pretty sudden. "I thought you usually went with Hiro, that's all."

She jumped a step and was in front of my face in an instant; body leaned forward, one hand on her hip, the other holding one finger in front of my face and wearing a cheeky grin on her perfect face.

"Are you jealous by any chance?" She asked, voice dripping with a tease.

"W-what? Me of Hiro?" I stumbled on my words but maybe it was adrenaline that kicked in or something else but suddenly the words were out of my mouth before they even process through my brain, "No way! I know that you will always choose me anyway."

Just to add on the dramatic effect I flipped my hair behind my shoulder mastering all the confidence that was not mine but worked in favour of me.

Zero Two laughed and shook her head and straighten up, her pointed hand giving herself a little face palm.

"Why did I land myself such an idiot for a friend?"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Right....because you are a genius...gotcha." She laughed while spinning on her heels and continuing the journey to school.

It was nice to just talk to her about random stuff again, with the soft morning sun on our faces and a cool breeze blowing at us. Our steps were in sync, our laughter was natural and everything just looked like rainbows and unicorn.

We reached school and Hiro was waiting for her at the front gate, she ran over to him and gave him a gigantic hug.

I watch the shine in her eyes shine brighter, her steps become lighter and her smile becomes bigger. She was really in love with Hiro and I could tell he loved her too.

I felt tears in my eyes, I felt my heart aching and I felt everything around me crashing to the ground.

At that moment I knew that it was wrong for me to have those feelings for my best friend. I knew something had to be done, I had to change.

Feelings are hard to change but the mind is a great and powerful part of the body, if you believe in something hard enough it might just become reality.

So, as I dragged my feet to class, I came up with a plan. I needed to make myself believe I don't like Zero Two that way.

I sat down at my desk and lowered my head at my notebook and started to make a list.

I believe

1: Hiro is a great guy for 02  
2: 02 is just my best friend  
3: I only have this feeling because I'm lonely  
4: If they disappear I'll be normal  
5: it's wrong to like another girl *

I read over the list over multiple times and nodded.

That's all I had to do to make my life better. A piece of cake. 

I can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * PSA: I don't actually believe that but I'm trying to show how some people might try to lie to themselves when they aren't comfortable about their sexuality. The author is bisexual yo


	3. Casual Thing

Y/N Pov

I met Zero Two in front of the mall entrance that weekend, it's been a while since we went out as only us so Zero Two decided to have a spa and shopping day. I'm not much of a shopper but I wasn't just going to pass the opportunity to spend quality time with my best friend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. come on let's go in, our appointment is about to start."

She grabbed my hand and dashed inside.

Yup, it was so like her to not even stop to say hello, I chuckled and rolled my eyes slightly as I followed her.

The place was huge I didn't even realise that this was in the mall that is only 5 minutes from my house, proves how much I actually go out.

It takes the place of two normal outlet shops. All the workers wore masks and on the outside, all you could see was the front counter.

Only when we were brought in that I was able to see all the equipment and the few customers that were in today.

We were seated into a couple of soft lounge chairs first, starting with our feet.

The first five minutes were just the two of us trying not to burst into laughter.

"Omg, I didn't realise it would be so ticklish!" I exclaimed, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. We finally got used to the sensation and quiet down.

I trolled my head to the side to look at Zero Two, my eyes meeting her beautiful emerald ones.

"Gosh! That was tiring!" She mentioned with a laugh. She reached over and took my hand out of nowhere, then just laid back down with her eyes closed.

My mind was going bonkers!

She was holding on to my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Okay so maybe I'm making a big deal out of nothing but in my defense, I don't have many close friends. I've only ever seen this on shows also despite how touchy Zero Two can be, she never actually held my hand now that I thought about it.

It must be because she got used to holding Hiro's hands.

A chuckle. I looked at the worker who was messaging my feet.

"What?" I asked with a deep blush.

"It's your first time?" She asked with a sort of smirk on her face. Oh My Gosh! Social butterflies!

I looked over at Zero Two and realise she actually fell asleep in that few minutes I was panicking. Oh well, no harm talking to her better than being a snob and straight out ignoring her.

"To a spa? Yes?" I answered with much doubt and my eyebrow raised at her.

She laughed and shook her head, her eyes flicked to our interlocked hands.

"Well, that part was pretty obvious." She stated.

How many times do I have to say "Oh My Gosh" today, not that I can help it, the situation calls for it?

If we were in a cartoon my cheeks are probably on fire by now.

"So, you swing that way eh?" She asked, her smirk gone and she seemed to be genuinely making a proper conversation.

I glanced over at my friend, I never really mentioned it to her and back at her before slowly nodding.

"Don't worry too much about it. My girlfriend does too."

"Does she now?" I chuckled along with her words. "Do you give her free messages?"

"She wishes!" The worker scoffed.

"How long have you two been together?"

She reached over to get some lotion first before replying to me. "5 years."

My jaws dropped "That's quite long!"

She nodded happily "What about you?"

I looked lost for a moment and she looked between the two of us.

Cue that 'Oh My Gosh' again along with vigorous head shaking.

"oh no! She has a boyfriend!" I clasped my hand to my mouth when I realised I screamed that out, boy am I glad that she was a heavy sleeper.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I just thought..."

"It's fine. She doesn't know."

She nodded in a knowing way. "I was closeted for the longest time too."

"Sucks doesn't it?" I found myself being so comfortable talking to this stranger I didn't even know the name of and is rubbing my feet, today is so weird.

"Tell me about it."

"But it's really nothing to be ashamed of. When you meet the right one, suddenly all your worries seem so stupid."

"Does it really work like that?"

She nodded.

She continued "You know it's probably not good to be caught up with someone who is already attached."

I sighed "But what else am I suppose to do?"

"I think I can help with that."

"How?"

"Have you ever tried a mixer?"

"M-mixer?"

She nodded "That's where I met my girlfriend. Or you could just go to a gay bar."

"Do they really exist?"

"What do you mean? Of course, they do."

She and I talked the whole time we were there and somehow Zero Two slept through the whole thing.

I later found out her name was Ikuno and she exchanged phone numbers.

"Looks like someone made a new friend. What were the two of you talking about?" The pink-haired female asked when we were leaving.

"Ermm.....nothing much. Just normal stuff." I shrugged.

She nodded and didn't ask much more. We spend the rest of the day doing a bit of shopping and we ate dinner before heading back home.

"Alright then, I'll call you tomorrow!" She bid her farewell at my door.

I smiled and waved her off before slamming into my bed face first.

My mind buzzing, I pulled the piece of paper with Ikuno's number written on it out of my pocket, I stared at it.

I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Mixer....gay bar...." I sighed and pressed my hand to my eyes.

"Well, it's better than obsessing over someone who is already taken."

Five minutes passed as I stared at the screen, thumb hovering over the 'send' button.

To: Ikuno

「 Hey, it's [Y/N].

Thanks for the chat today! :)

I thought about what you said. How do I find information on these mixers you talk about?」

"Here goes nothing."

I hit send.


	4. Date Night

Y/N POV

It was a Saturday which means it's Zero Two's and Hiro's 'date day'.

When they first started dating and decided to dedicate this day just for them Zero Two told me not to connect her unless of an absolute emergency which works out well for me because I didn't want her to know I was heading out.

It's been a few weeks since I met Ichigo and we have been texting quite frequently. She is teaching me a lot about things I didn't know and for the first time, I didn't feel alone. I didn't have to justify my feelings or actions because I thought they were weird and out of the norm.

Deciding to seize the opportunity of not having to answer to anyone about my whereabouts, I head to a Lesbian bar, location was sent to me on a long list by Ichigo.

I slipped on something presentable, I don't really bother to go anywhere that requires dressing up so my closet was limited.

Having decided on mid sleeve grey striped skin-tight top and a knee-length circle pink skirt with a bow to top it off in the center, I looked at my reflection one last time before heading out of my room. I slipped on the only high heels I own and headed out of the door, I chose a bar that was within reach but far enough so to decrease the chances of bumping into someone I knew.

I played with a strand of my hair trying to calm my nerves and will myself not to back out on as I sat alone at the back of the bus staring out of the window ignoring all the laughter that other teenagers were making.

The place seems like any other bar, it was the only thing that shone with such fluorescent sign lights on top of the door. I showed my card to ensure the security that I was of age to enter such an establishment and walked in. The first thing I noticed about the place was their insane use of disco lights which caught my eyes, literally, blinding me for a second. When I was able to blink and regain my sight I was taken aback, I have no idea why because I came here fully aware but it still didn't stop my surprise to see the whole place is filled with women of all types.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the bar and order a drink called 'Sexy Ladies', I definitely raised an eyebrow reading the menu but the drink itself was pretty nice actually. I looked around there were groups of girls laughing among themselves, girls pin against all kinds of surfaces their lips being violated by other and I' pretty sure I can hear soft moaning even over the hella loud music playing.

I started to wonder if I should just leave, bars never have been my favourite past time or anything, in fact, this would only be my second time going to a bar.

The bartender, who was hot by the way, slender body and a cute face to go along with it came back and slid me another drink.

"But I didn't order this.." I started but before I could push it back to her she explained that the lady sitting in the corner did.

I nodded and let her go do her job and slowly turned around to where she had pointed to see a petite girl who had her hair tied in two ponytails on either side of her head sitting with a smile on her face, waving to me.

I pointed at myself as if to check if she got the right person, I watched as her body leaned forward and her shoulders shake as she chuckled then looked and nodded.

Seeing I had nothing to lose, I got off my chair with the glass of drink in my hand and walked through the massive crowd towards her.

"Hey." She shouted to me when I got there, pretty sure she would have talked normally if it wasn't for the music. "Take a seat." 

I did.

I was not an extrovert nor was I good at making conversations, so I sat down and took a sip of the drink hoping it was an excuse not to speak.

"How is the drink?" She asked she seemed very cheerful and bubbly much like another girl I know. Also, it was great that she started the conversation. I gulped the drink and nodded.

"It's nice, thank you but you really didn't have to. I should pay you back." I said as I reached into my purse to get my wallet. 

"No need, I wanted to. It's the only way I know to catch the attention of such a stunning girl like yourself." She crossed one leg over the other and rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in the palm of her hand. 

My face heated up like a bonfire, how could anyone say those words out loud. I can never how people flirt so effortlessly.

"Well, erm, thanks."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off strong, I'm just a little nervous." 

I blinked and gulped at my drink, nearly choking "You are? I can barely tell?"

She looks super confident, natural posture, big smile basically not a single sign to show that she could even the littlest bit nervous. 

She chuckled, sweeping away at her fringe, pushing it behind her ear making her bright green eyes clearer. 

"It's something I have to learn to hide." 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe because she reminds so much of someone close to me but I felt like I have known her forever. Rolling my eyes with a dramatic chuckle "Please, teach me."

"Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job already."

"Do I? Then, I'm just going to put it out there that I'm a nervous wreck on the inside."

"Well, we are two beautiful nervous wrecks then. Such an interesting fate isn't it?"

"I'll say."

We paused looking at each other dead in the eyes before bursting out in laughter.

"This is turning out better than I expected the night to go."

I said once we finished, wiping a stray tear from the corner of my eye.

"What were you expecting?"

"I have no idea, this is my first time in such a place."

"You mean the bar or the fact that it's a bar only filled with ladies finding other ladies?" 

"The second part. I only just came around to accepting that this is who I am."

"Oh, that's amazing. Congrats."

"Thank you."

"So, how are you liking it so far?"

"Well, the music is way too loud but I don't think I have ever been this turned on before."

This led to another laughing fit.

"I remember my first time too. Not something you can forget."

"What was it like?"

"Intoxicating and free. If you know what I mean."

"Absolutely."

"Although, I wished a cute girl had bought me a drink."

"Well, I'm one lucky girl then."

"Yes, you are."

We chatted for a bit more before she suggested that we should hit the dance floor and since I had thrown all self-conscious thoughts out for the night after the 5th drink, I was the one who took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

We danced to all sorts of songs, sometimes our bodies so close our breast touch or pressed against each other. Our hands even interlocked when it was called for and I'm pretty sure she traced a finger up my leg at one point. My heart was pounding in beat with the songs, my body on fire, and my head were just in cloud nine. 

"That was crazy," I exclaimed as we stumbled out of the bar, drenched in sweat and probably reeking of alcohol.

She nodded and stumbled to the side a little "We totally rocked that dance floor."

We laughed and clumsily made our way to the bus stop and sat on the benches.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Back that way." I pointed.

She pouted "That sucks, that's opposite from me. Here I thought I could bring you home."

"No one said you couldn't." 

She sat up, looking with me with a face like a kid being told that she was allowed an extra piece of candy.

I might regret it later but right now I boarded the bus with her and we were headed in the opposite direction of my home.


	5. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Keeping it pg 13 people

Y/N POV

Miku's place was a normal apartment, obviously belonging to someone who was living alone.

"Nice place," I commented and meant it. She closed the door behind me and nodded with a smile accepting the compliment given to her.

"Would you like a drink?" She had already taken off her coat, her seemingly innocent dress immediately was transformed right before my eyes, her entire back was bare. 

Her black skater skirt dress was backless, her milky white skin shins like stars in the sky. My jaws dropped and I could not seem to blink or look away. My heart was thumping hard against my chest. This is crazy it suddenly felt like a sauna in here despite the fact that I saw her turning the air conditioner on.

"Like what you see?" She asked smugly with a smirk on her face. She was in mid-walk with one leg in front of the other as if that was not good enough she notices my stupid expression and brings a hand up to rest upon her hips. 

When will I learn to not be awkward? I curse internally. 

I gulped, licking my lips, and nodded. No point in lying, after all, I was in her house it was just manners.

She chuckles, switches on the stereo she had nearby soft music started to play as she strides over to me, even with her heels on she was slightly shorter than me. Her hands grab mine placing them on her waist after which they moved up and wrap around my neck. Our eyes locking themselves and threw the keys away.

"Dance." She whispers into my ear, her hips already swaying from side to side gently to the music. Slowly, I started to move along with her, our legs moving us in slow circles going around the apartment. We moved away from the front door towards the couch and then around it. 

Losing myself in the music, I pulled her waist closer to me so that our two bodies touch. She smirks at the motion. Leaning down just slightly, I rested my forehead on hers. Everything melts away leaving just us and the music.

Her fingers spread out across my back and slide across my shoulders down the side of my arms before going the same way back up. Seeing how daring she was, I decided to do the same. A small electric shock ran through my system the moment my fingers touched the skin of her back, it gets stronger as I ran my hands up her back. Trailing my fingers up along her spine. 

Miku titled her head and presses her lips gently onto mine, our bodies stopped moving but the world seems to spin around me. 

She parted our lips slowly, looking at me as if to check my reaction and I replied to her by placing our lips back together. 

It started out soft and miniature but soon I had her pressed against the wall, her fingers tangled in my hair, and mine were going down the side of her legs, up her skirt and down again. 

Our breathing in sync but not in tune with the slow music still playing behind us. It was my first time, my brain was buzzing and my whole body was hot but for some reason, I have not messed up it like my instincts knew what to do so I let it take charge.

Her tongue pushes against my lips to part them asking for entrance which I let her have, it was strange, wet, and warm as our tongues collided in the same lustful rush. 

It took a few minutes but we finally parted for air, both panting faces flushed and smiles on our faces. There was no need for words as her hands grabs onto my shirt and she leads me into her bedroom where we were only illuminated by the streetlights from outside and the moon from above.

I crawled on top of her on all fours, her lips immediately crashing back onto mine with her hands holding me captive at the neck. 

Her skin was so soft as I smoothed a hand up her thigh receiving a small shudder from her. Her skirt crumbles as I push my hand up to her chest area, where I enjoy the feeling of going over that bump several times. Soft moans escape her lips between kisses. She brought one hand down and places it over mine as a guiding hand and places it right on her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze before bringing it back up to my neck.

Like a good student I was, I repeat what she had just done and the reward was amazing. The sound that came out of her was better than any music I have heard and the way her back arches ever so slightly and touching me sent shivers down my spine. 

My hand then slips back down to her thighs, moving it between her legs and up, her knees buckling at the touch. 

"You sly fox." She chuckles. 

I laughed and shrugs giving her one more kiss before laying down beside her on her bed.

She turns to face me and smiles.

"Want to go out for lunch sometime?" She asked, a slender finger pushing my hair out of my face.

"Love to," I replied, doing the same.


	6. Filrt

** Y/N Pov **

It has been a week since the first time I met the red-haired beauty. We exchanged phone numbers and we have been texting back and forth, I've been grinning at the screen of my phone every time I look at the message she sends, my heart pounded each time my phone vibrated and I was distracted the whole week of school only caring about when she was going to reply me.

"Hey, is there something you want to tell me?" Zero Two asked me as we sat in her room on Friday night, the pink-haired female was seated on the floor painting her toes a nice shade of matte black.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been distracted all week and even right now, you are smiling at your phone." She mentioned without even looking up from her toenail.

I did a quick debate of if I wanted to tell her, I did a quick change in the name and passed the phone to her. She stopped her painting and took the device scrolling through the messages with an ever-changing emotion.

It went from confusion to shock to sly as she kept reading.

"My, my, who is this lucky man you are flirting with?" She turned and asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

My cheeks reddened, I felt for lying but I was not ready to tell her the truth.

"Erm...some friend's friend I met last week."

"Do you have any pictures?"

This lie was like a snowball that was tipped off a hill and was picking up more snow and growing bigger.

I shook my head.

"No, we only met once."

"Any social media?"

It did not occur to me how easy a lie can roll off a tongue.

"Nah, he is not into social interaction online."

"Ah, those kinds of guys. I like it." She purred with mischief. "What else?"

I thought about all the things that attracted me to Miku and just changed the pronouns I used.

"He has nice eyes, a gentle touch also he is very understanding and a very good listener."

She squealed and jumped onto the bed beside me, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so happy for you! Your first boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Yet. He isn't."

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! He sent a text!" She squealed and read it out loud. " **'Are you free tomorrow?** ' He is asking you out! What are you going to say?" She passed the phone back to me.

She peered over my shoulder as I typed in ' **Yea, I am. Why?** '

We stared at the screen waiting for a reply and it took only a minute.

' **I'm asking you out, dumb dumb**.' Was the reply I got.

"He is cute."

I nodded and replied with ' **Where are we going?** '

' **Just to grab a meal and talk.** '

' **That sounds nice. Sure.** '

' **I'm glad. See you at noon.** '

She then attached a location after that.

"He is so cute!" Zero Two squeals was sharp and painful in my ear but I was smiling because I was sharing this moment with my best friend. I threw my arms around her, squealing along with her. The moment my body touched hers and her hair hit my face, the smile on my face dropped and my heart ached, tears filling my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

~~~~~

I put on the clothes that Zero Two picked out for me the night before and combed my hair.

' **Good luck.** '

My best friend sent as I was staring at my own reflection. In my own eyes, I saw excitement mixed with sadness and also guilt.

I took a deep breath and smiled whispering to myself "I can do this."

I walked out the door and headed to the given location that was sent to me. Miku was already there when I reached the café. I stood outside, looking at her for a minute before finally stepping in the place and walking over to sit at her table.

"Hey." She smiled.


	7. Great Feeling

Y/N POV

"Hey." She smiled.

I smiled back, taking a seat before replying to her "Hey, I'm sorry I hope you didn't wait long."

"No worries, I just arrived as well." She handed me the menu that was in her hands, I politely accepted it and took a look through it. I had no idea who was going to be the one paying so I just picked something that was not as expensive but I would still enjoy it.

It was easy to call over the waiter since there were not many people at the moment, we placed our orders and handed the menu to the waiter as he took off to deliver the order to the kitchen.

Then, I looked up at my 'date' and the sudden realisation hit me that I have absolutely no information about the girl who is seated across from me. Sure, we talked on the phone but that was more of flirting, I have no idea how to act in a real-life situation. I should have asked Zero Two for some tips, I cursed in my head.

A soft hand landed on mine which was rested on the tabletop.

"Relax, I don't bite." Her giggle was light and slightly high pitched but not annoying, in fact, it was super adorable.

I felt my face heat up and my lips curling up at the ends as I nodded and took her hand in mine causing her face to the same.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been well. School is being a little of a burden but other than that everything is...hmm...not sinking?" She chuckled at herself. She was mindlessly drawing circles in the back of my hand with her thumb as she spoke.

"Oh, I doubt I asked what school you go to."

"Ah, I go to Franxxtaminia High."

My mouth dropped and my eyes widen that school was filled with geniuses. It was a private school and only took in the smartest of the batch people like me could only dream of even stepping a foot on the campus.

"Oh, close your mouth, a fly might go in." She said but I could tell she was bashful.

"That is a great school, you must be like super smart."

"Am not. Well, maybe a little." Her smile was so genuine, even though she was saying something that should have been annoying. It wasn't when it came from her.

The food came and from there it only became better. The conversation was smoother and easier. We barely have any air left from laughing so hard at everything and anything.

It only felt like a dream, an impossible dream where everything just perfectly falls into place for you.

She ended up paying the bill and I am so glad I picked something on the cheaper side, I would never let myself live it down if I made her pay so much for me on our first meeting, not to mention I already owe her for that drink in the bar.

The day was still young so we decided to take a stroll in the nearby park.

"By the way, have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning today?" She said, breaking the comfortable silence that was surrounding us.

Again, it was like my face had a volcanic eruption or something. "W-wha...N-n... Thank you. You look very nice as well...I mean it's better than nice. You look like a goddess that came from heaven..." I stopped myself when I realised I was rambling, slapping a hand over my big mouth.

Miku blinked and started to laugh so hard she was bent over and wiping tears from the corner of her eyes.

We were just two complete idiots in the middle of the park laughing our hearts out when she grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a huge hug.

"What is this for?"

She pulled back and shrugged "I just felt like it." She smiled and took my hand in hers before we continued on our stroll.

I was normally not a touchy person but it's kind of felt right when she hugged me plus I got used to not flinching away from the one and only friend I have, Zero Two.

Just as the thought popped into my mind my eyes caught a glimpse of pink and I stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked. I pointed over to the direction where I could see Zero two and Hiro sitting on a bench with their backs to us.

"That's my friend."

"Then let's go say hi!" She started to pull me towards them but I held them back.

"I told her I was going out with a guy.

"Why?"

"Well, I just recently found out that I am not some freak and I just haven't found a good time to tell her yet," I explained. She moved in front of me and held both my hands, giving them a small squeeze and looking straight into my eyes.

"This is a perfect time to tell her. I think you will be fine. What do you say?"

My eyes shifted from Miku to the back of Zero Two's head and back again.

I gulped, licked my lips, and finally nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

We walked the rest of the way to them.

" **Y/N,** hey. I didn't know you were here. I thought you were on a date?" The pink head was definitely confused as she looked between the two of us. Hiro did not say anything, although we are friends he knows when to stay out of our 'girl' business. He told Zero Two he was going to get some ice cream and left.

"Zero Two..Hi...ermmm well...I should have told you this earlier but...well...I am on my date." I manage to spit out, my hand reaching over to the other, needing some support which I got in the form of a gentle squeeze.

I studied the confusion on my best friend's face, waiting for a reaction of some sort.

She blinked and her signature smile was back, she stood up and held out a hand to Miku before introducing herself.

Miku accepted it and introduced herself back to the pink head.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you but I don't want to take up too much of your time. **Y/N,** call me after alright?" She said with a wink and ran back to Hiro.

"See, it went well."

Miku had already turned and was walking.

I turned back and saw a face I never have seen on Zero Two's face as she looked us look away, it disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a smile and a thumbs up.

I might be overthinking it but for the first time, I notice how fake that smile was.

Miku and I spend the whole day out; shopping, talking, laughing, going to her house, and playing video games.

She walked me home despite my refusal.

"I had fun today." She said at my doorstep.

I nodded "I did too. We should do it again."

"Yea, we should."

We smiled and nodded, she rocked slightly on her heels like she was debating on something. Her lips parted, ready to say something but I stopped her by placing my lips on hers and kissing her.

She kissed back but still looks shocked when I pulled away. I did not wait for anything else and dashed into my house, leaning against the door in an instant, heart beating out of my chest.

I crept to the window and peeked out into the night. Miku was walking away with a smile and her fingers gingerly touching her lips. 


	8. Head Over Heels

** Y/N Pov **

Over the weekend, I didn't call Zero Two in the end, each time I picked up mt phone ready to dial her number I keep seeing her smile.

It was also such a happy for me to see her smile, when has her smile so fake or is it only at that moment. Did it mean anything?

My mind kept going on and on until I give up and decided to talk to her at school.

I took my time going to school, dragging my feet when possible, and making it just before the first bell. I settled down into my seat beside Zero Two. Gosh, she smells amazing, she must have gotten a new shampoo.

"Morning."

I turned to her, smiling out of habit and greeted her back.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"You didn't call me."

I gulped and sighed, she was my best friend after all there is no way I could lie to her.

"I..erm...I was scared."

A little curl to her lips, not the fake smile I saw, the sweet smile I admired for so long. She took my hands in her soft ones and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay. When you are ready to talk about it, I'm here."

My eyes shifted to her luscious lips, I'm overwhelmed by a sudden heat running through my body and the urge to lean in and kiss her.

No.

I stopped myself thinking about the list I made.

_02 is just my best friend_

I smiled and nodded, thanking her for being at my side. I was about to excuse myself to the restroom but the teacher has just entered.

Great.

Now I'm stuck in the seat beside a person that makes my heart race with my heart racing at a thousand miles per hour. I think I'm going crazy.

"You okay?" 02 leaned over to whisper in my ear halfway through the lesson.

No, I'm not okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem a little pale..."

Pale? I thought I would look as red as a tomato by now.

It's only now that she had snapped me out of my daze that I realised I have cold sweat running down my face and my hands were clenched into fists.

Wait what is happening. I'm pretty sure being conflicted about your love life would not do this to you.

Gosh, what is happening to me?

My breathing starts to get heavier and Zero Two was a silhouette in front of my eyes.

"I-i...cacan't see...." I breathed, trying to grab on to my friend who is supposed to be in front of me but all I seem to be grabbing was thin air.

A faint sound of Zero Two calling out to ring in my head.

I couldn't process anything.

My head felt like a ton and nothing at the same time.

That's when I blacked out.


	9. Girl-Friend, Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! mentions of irregular eating habit.

** Y/N Pov **

_The sky is clear and the marble under my bottom was heated up by the sun, the soft splash of water balanced out the heat._

_I leaned back with my eyes closed and up to the sky. The place was mostly empty._

_A blurred voice called out to me from behind and I turned around but was not able to see the owner of the voice over the pouring water from the fountain._

_The person stood there calling my name, so I stood up and walked around to the person._

_Even before I reach I can see the long hair that could only belong to Zero Two._

_"Hey."_

_She didn't say anything just stared at me, suddenly I realised that not only was she no smiling, but her eyes are also fixated behind me._

_My smile dropped in this weird situation and turned around. There stood Miku, beautiful as always being illuminated by the sunlight, she was literally glowing._

_"Hey, Miku. What are you doing here?"_

_Again, she didn't seem to hear me and her gaze was stuck on Zero Two's. I don't understand what is happening and I didn't have time to, in a flash Zero Two and Miku were on the floor pulling at each other's hair and clothes._

_I tried to stop them but stopped when I hear the screams coming from their mouths._

_"She is mine."_

_"I knew her first."_

_"You have a boyfriend."_

_"It's circumstantial."_

_"What a lame excuse."_

_I blinked as I watched the two, fighting over...me..._

_This never happened in my life and I have a mix of pride and sickness._

_Then as soon as it started, it ended. Zero Two and Miku were standing where they were before the fight._

_"Choose."_

_They both said with a hand stretched out towards me._

_I looked at one then other then back again._

_The place started to spin and smear into a piece of black._

_The voice calling my name started to become louder and_ _clearer_ _._

Slowly, my eyes opened and I was hit with a bright white light. My hand lifted to shield my eyes on instinct.

I gave myself a little more time than needed to recover from the light before lowering my hand, blinking to see what is really going on.

In front of me were two females on either side of the bed and from my surrounding I assume I'm in the hospital.

I opened my mouth but it was entirely dry and they both moved to get water but Miku was nearer.

"How are you feeling?" Zero Two asked, voice and face drowned with worry.

My arms felt detached so it took me to double the time to get a sip of water, no complaints though means I had buffer time before I answered the question posed.

An image of the two of them on the floor flashed into my head but I blinked it away.

"What happened?"

I decided to ignore the question.

"You passed out in class." Zero Two explained.

"The doctors think that you might be mildly malnutrition...." Miku trailed off.

I look between the two of them and it was suddenly as if I could read their first thoughts.

I sputtered "w-wait...w-what are you thinking?! No...you got it wrong...I'm not starving myself..." I nearly laughed.

They didn't find it funny at all.

Zero Two sighed and held my hand "You sure? You can tell me, you know that right?"

This time I laughed.

"Zero Two, I'm fine this is a big misunderstanding."

They stayed silent.

"I just been so busy the past few weeks I must have been eating poorly that's all."

Miku hasn't said a word, maybe it's cause we are newly acquainted.

"But still, that does mean that the doctors were right."

"Well, I guess so. I promise I'm not doing it on purpose."

"That's a relief..." I heard Miku said but to herself, a small wave of calm washed over her face.

The nurse came in then with a tray of food.

"Just in time. I'm starving!" I announced with a chuckle and started to eat even offering it to both of them.

They declined and watched me eat in silence.

My smile fades as I studied both of them from the corners of my eyes.

Their eyes never seem to meet each other and they seem really uncomfortable, even pissed ar the presence of the other.

"So, did the two of you come here together?" I asked, almost done with my food.

"I sent her a text with your phone." Zero Two explained. While I was in the closet with her was the only time that I didn't allow her to touch my phone, that aside from our phones basically had two owners; being the two of us. That is how close we were.

Miku nodded. "I just happen to come at the same time as she did."

"What about school?" I posed to both of them. I looked up at the clock it's late evening, surely they would have to skip lessons in order to be here.

"Miss Jennison was the one who asked me to follow you in the ambulance."

"I didn't have any important class today so I just left with a sick note."

"oh, Miku...you didn't have to skip class for me." I reached out and she gave me one hand.

"It's fine. I wouldn't be able to concentrate either way." She gave a small smile.

I nodded, giving her hand a small squeeze.

My eyes flicker to a movement behind my current girlfriend. There was a small sink and a mirror above it on the wall.

At the angle I was at only half her face was available to me but half was enough.

Enough to see the anger, sadness, and something else in her expression.

An expression I have never seen directed to me.

An expression that was last seen when someone flirted with her previous boyfriend.

The look of

Hatred...


	10. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't take it the wrong way I don't hate anyone but someone has to be the 'bad guy' and I know Hiro would never do this but hey it's my story so whatever XD

** Y/N Pov **

I was put in observation for one night, Miku stayed. Zero Two wanted to but she was convinced otherwise.

Honestly, I'm not sure I want any company right now. The look on Zero Two's face is still burning in the back of my mind.

I replied Miku half heartily at first because I was distracted by my thoughts but this was quickly muted when Miku moved and her sleeve rolled down slightly revealing a mark.

Without saying a word, I grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up. There a faint red print with crescent imprints wrapping around her wrist. A handprint.

"It's nothing.." She quickly pulled her hand back and pulled her sleeve down over the mark.

A blurred conversation plays in my head.

"Did Zero Two do this?"

She didn't answer.

"Miku. Did Zero Two do this?" I asked harsher this time.

She looked away and nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She paused, licking her lips. "I just came here and she asked to speak to me."

I kept quiet listening to her.

This must be some sort of weird coincidence.

Miku took my silence as a hint to keep going.

"It was weird. She didn't say it explicitly but I have the feeling that she doesn't like that we are together."

"Why?"

She shrugs.

"I knew her first."

Miku blinked in recognition, nodding.

"H-how did you..?"

I bit my lip "It's hard to explain..."

"Anyway," I continued. "When did she grab you?"

Her free hand instinctively rested upon the hurt wrist.

"Erm...I was just saying how she should stay out of it especially since she already has a boyfriend..."

Nodding, a forced a smile on my face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into her but I'll talk to her. I'm sorry she hurt you."

Miku stood up and pressed a kiss to my forehead, shaking her head.

"It's no big deal. I think she is just protective of you. I would be too..." A faint blush crept across her face.

Despite all the bad things coming out of her mouth, I can't help but think how cute Zero- No Miku is, being protective of me and all.

I signalled her to come closer and closed my eyes, leaning in to kiss her. A flash of pink hit my eyes as our lips touch. 

This is so wrong.

Miku readily kissed me back, one knee on the bed with her arms wrapped around my neck. 

I know this is wrong but it feels so right at the same time.

I told myself that it was just lingering feelings and that as soon as Miku and I get serious all these feelings will disappear...hopefully.

My hands trailed down her back, under her shirt and up her back. This sent a shiver down her spine.

We break apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"What for?"

"Being here. Being with me. Everything."

She giggled, shaking her head "So cute." 

Not allowing me to speak as she pressed her lips back against mine once more. 

** Zero Two Pov (Special :) ) **

"Hey Zero Two, you alright?" Hiro asked sitting next to me on his bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for a moment longer before turning my head to look towards him. From my view, I could only see a section of his body and upper thigh in the side profile.

I sighed and turned back to look at the ceiling. "I'm fine. Come on let's do it." 

I pushed myself up and removed my clothes as Hiro did the same.

How did this come to be? 

Life has a weird way of turning out in ways you can't even explain.

I laid there as he did it, not much feeling as we went on. My mind filling up with the only person who I have ever cared about and the only person who has ever cared about me.

Looking back, it is really my fault for never telling her nor stopping her when she met someone new.

However, she is her own person and I shouldn't be interfering with her life, in fact, I should be happy for her.

Although, the fact is I am not; not happy at all not one bit. What does that pipsqueak red hair have that I don't? So what if she is in a better school, other than that I am so much better than her in so many ways, if **Y/N** was to date anyone, it should be me.

My mind started to wonder about the 'what if's. What would it be to do it with her?

It was only as I was thinking about it that I got into the action and was actually able to get some pleasure out of it.

"What changed?" Hiro asked when we were both done.

"I thought of the person I liked?"

He was silent.

"We don't have to do this, you know." He added after some time.

I didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure either."


	11. I ____You

**Y/N POV**

"I demand a rematch!" She declared with her eyebrows knitted in the center of her perfectly mirrored face.

"No. We already played 10 times. Admit it, you are just bad at this." I said with a small sigh, shaking my head slightly.

I stopped and opened my eyes, I could hear the pounding in my chest and the sweat glands in my palms seem to be having a good workout. Her nose was only a mere millimeter away from mine. My eyes are directly locked onto hers and the tips of her hair were brushing against the side of my arm.

"Are you scared?" Her whisper sounding more like a choir of angels to my ears.

I gulped and pray that it wasn't obvious my dry my lips were or fact that my body is heating up and craves her touch.

"Me? Not at all. Might I remind you who won the past 9 times?" I said smugly, expertly masking all the panic.

"Why not make that 10?" Her breath hits me, sending a shiver down my spine.

I grinned, not because I was accepting her challenge, but because of her. 

"Bring it," I said before turning back to the racing screen in front of me where Mario and his friends were riding around the course. We inserted one token each and let the race begin.

My head splitting in half; one on the game and the other was on the person I was playing with.

The thoughts of her should have been cleared out, I am so happy and totally in love with Miku, or at least I think so.

I convinced myself that it must be lingering feelings by the end of the game.

I won. 

She clings onto my arm as we walked out of the arcade, we did not plan to do anything in particular so I let her drag me into random stores.

We walked into a department store that was currently stocked up with everything Christmas from trees to decoration and even gifts ideas.

"Hey Y/N, look at this!" She waves me over to the adjacent shelf.

Thinking that it was something on the shelf I was supposed to look at, I did not even look at her when I reached her side.

"What?" 

"Over here, silly."

She chuckled and pulled me right next to her in the empty space between the two shelves.

"Huh?" I mumbled seeing that there was nothing around us.

Then I looked at her and realised she was pointing upwards. I tilted my head up lo and behold, there above us a mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling as a store decoration.

I was about to protest when her lips came crashing down onto my own. My eyes widen at the sudden motion. My heart going ballistic, her arms wrapped around my blood rushed neck. 

My brain went numb and my eyelids dropped, arms holding her waist as I let myself kiss her back.

We held the kiss for a minute until we both ran out of breath and slowly parted, panting leaning our foreheads together. 

I can see her lips are slightly swollen and the corners were curled up lightly.

"Z-zero Two..?"

"I'm sorry." She said she just realised what she did and pushed herself off my being.

"Erm..let's go take a look at that area." She quickly covered up and took my hand, dragging me towards the direction of the random area she saw to get out of the situation. My mind still buzzing.

I shouldn't want this but this is what I have been hoping for during the past few years. 

Shit, life just got a lot more confusing.


	12. Jealous

** Y/N  ** **POV**

My life has never been exciting but I never complained, I like a drama-free life so how the hell did it turn out like this. 

Okay, I need a recap. I am currently dating an amazing girl right now but my ex-crush who is also my best friend just kissed me on the lips....what is that supposed to mean.

I sighed and laid back into my bed, hands covering my face in desperation.

I have a date with Miku in an hour, I really do want to go anywhere with anyone at the moment but we haven't seen each other for a while and I kind of miss her face.

Zero Two never shown any interest before so why now. I really don't understand, Hiro seems to be treating her nicely and everything seems so smooth between the two. Unless something happens and she didn't know how to tell me.

That's it.

I sat up in my bed and texted Zero Two to meet tomorrow. She agreed.

"That's all. She was just trying to hint me, she must be upset about Hiro."

I convinced myself and got out of bed to dress. Miku said she wanted to surprise me so I picked my best clothes.

"Hey." Miku greeted me with a smile when we met up.

"Hey," I replied back, quick to take her hand.

"What's the rush?" She giggles.

"I miss your hand that's all."

"My hand only? that's kind of creepy." She teased.

I laughed not witty enough to come back with some smooth line that would make her creamy soft cheeks light up like Rudolph's nose.

"So, where are we going?"

"Follow me." She said, her voice tinted heavily with excitement.

We walked for a bit before we reached a house. I know it wasn't hers because I've been to it before.

This house was 2 story and it was huge it looked like you needed to rob 3 banks before you could even think of getting it or maybe the designer just had really good taste, either way, it was impressive.

I turned to Miku with confusion written all over my face which obviously made her laugh.

"Just come on." She took my hand and walked up to the front porch.

She tapped on the door with a pattern. The door clicked unlock from inside.

She smiled and opened the door.

It happened in a flash, there was a popping sound from somewhere inside once the lights flickered on and a chorus of shouting "Surprise!"

I blinked, rubbing my eyes to make sure I was not dreaming. In front of me were not many people in all honesty but at the front stood Zero Two, Hiro, and some of Miku's friends that I met some time while we were dating. Above them was a banner with the words "Happy Birthday!" There was food on the side and decorations everywhere.

"I didn't think you would be this shock!" Miku bumped me in the side with a giggle.

"I forgot." They all stared in question. I shook my head, realising that sounded weird. I smiled and bowed to everyone "Thank you so much." There was a single tear rolling down my cheek when I straighten, my smile as wide as ever. "I forgot it was my birthday! Thank you so much!"

I turned and gave Miku a great big hug, kissing her forehead and thanking her.

"You are so silly!" She laughed. She pulled me closer to everyone else. "Let's get this party started!!" It did, my first party, that was for me, planned by the best person ever. I have never been so happy.

I dragged Miku away from the crowd midpoint, we had been separated talking to different people, I raised her so that she sat on the tabletop in the kitchen.

"This is amazing thank you," I said, my hands resting on her thighs. I reached up and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"You deserve it." She kissed me back, her hands threading into my hair and pulling me close. My hands ridding up under her skirt and down the side. Her skin was so warm and smooth.

We pulled apart when we were both out of breath, our faces red and our lips redder.

"I love you." She said softly.

I combed her hair out of her face, cupping it.

My eyes flicked behind her at the door.

A pair of emerald and a flash of pink before the figure disappeared.

"I love you too."

I replied and kissed her again. Slowly climbing up the counter with her inching back and laying down on the marble.

Our hands wondering, lips crashing, and heat rising.

I didn't see Zero Two for the rest of the party.


	13. Killer Move

** Hiro Pov **

"I see the way you look at her, you know." I sat back facing the only other person currently in my room.

"So what?" Her voice wasn't angry like I expected it to be, instead, it sounded too soft as if she might burst into tears any moment now.

"Why did you come to me?" I asked for the nth since we have been together.

Silence.

"Do you even like me?" I turned my head slightly just enough to see the pink head seated with her chin between her knees on my chair at the desk. 

"I did." She finally answered after a bit.

"But.." I prompted her.

She sighed and combed a hand through her hair. "I...I don't know." 

I got up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't realise you liked her?"

Zero Two nodded slightly, her bottom being bitten to stop the tears.

I sighed and nodded, I tilted her head up and smiled "I have a plan."

** Miku Pov **

"I haven't seen Zero Two around for a while, are you two alright?" I asked, hand in hand with Y/N. 

She shrugged "I tried calling her but she is only answering her texts, I hope she is okay."

"Are you worried?"

She nodded. "She was my first friend when I moved here. I have known her ever since."

"Why don't you go see her?"

"But I am with you now."

I smiled, that kindness is exactly what I fell for.

"Alright then, you can go tomorrow, call me if you need me."

She nodded.

"Thank you and sorry."

"What for?"

"For the way, Zero Two has been acting. She is usually very nice, I have no idea what has gotten into her recently."

I could not help but laugh, this girl was way too innocent even for her own good.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I paused before adding "Maybe something happened between her and Hiro." _Or maybe she just wants to get rid of me._ I thought bitterly.

She nodded, "Maybe. I'll ask her about it tonight."

"Hey, let me ask you something." Curiosity has not given up on murdering the cat.

"mm"

"What if you never met me? Would you still have come out?"

She pondered for a moment. "I'm not sure. I guess it would come out sooner or later either way."

"Alright...Assume you didn't, would you date a guy just to keep up some sort of persona?"

"Where are these questions coming from?"

"Just answer them."

"Well, if I find a nice enough guy I guess I might. "

I nodded, "But what if you still liked Zero Two?"

She froze "I never told you that before, how did you?"

"I have a feel for things like this."

"You learn a new thing every day."

I nodded, "So, what would you do?"

"If I still liked Zero Two but never came out?"

I nodded.

"I think I'll never tell and pretend it isn't a thing."

I nodded.

"Why? Maybe she is in the same boat as you but doesn't dare to come out."

She shrugs "Even so, what if something happens. I rather keep the friendship we have."

"But what if.."

"Hey, are you okay? What is with all these questions?"

"Nothing." I said as casually as I could "I was just curious." 

"You sure?" She asked again.

I gave a smile and nodded "Of course."

She gave me another look but let it drop.

** Zero Two Pov **

"That's your great plan?"

"Well, I never said it was extravagant, but it is definitely better than what you are doing." The male in front of me said with a sigh.

"What am I doing?" I challenged.

"I saw you, you know. The day at the hospital." 

My mouth dropped, I went silent.

"That was not okay."

"Who are you to talk.." I rebutted.

"Zero Two, if you keep doing this....things might get out of hand."

"So what? You want me to just walk up to my best friend who by the way has a girlfriend and what? Huh go up to her and say 'Break up with your girlfriend because what because I'm bored?" I spat at him, I found myself pacing around in the heat of the moment.

"You know what I mean."

"Do you know how bad, it would look making my best friend break up with the light of her life right now. Not to mention she might hate me and this would just cause everything to spiral into a huge snowball."

"So what do you suggest? Stay in this current situation? Fake a relationship with me while being insanely jealous of your best friend's girlfriend and send her threatening looks every time you met. The death count to that plan is the same or higher than mine. You are too far gone, no matter what you do right now it is bound to hurt someone."

My feet kept going back and forth the length of his room, fingers digging into my own skin.

"Unless you find a way to make Miku break up with Y/N first.," Hiro mumbled.

I paused and spun around to face him, "Sounds like a plan."

"What? No, I didn't mean..."

I stopped listening. 


	14. Love is Cruel

** Y/N  ** ** POV **

Just when I thought life couldn't get any more complicated, it did.

I was having lunch with Miku at a small cafe which was practically empty since we did go after the lunch rush. We both just ended school so Miku was still in her school's uniform which was super adorable by the way.

"Hello, darlings." Zero Two's voice rang out from beside Miku. Her pink hair looking even brighter in contrast to Miku's dark hair.

"Zero Two, what are you doing here?" My face broke out in a smile at the sight of the female that I haven't seen or talked to for nearly a month.

"My friend and I were just looking for a place to eat and this looked like a nice place." She said with a smirk I didn't recognise but I didn't have a good feeling about it.

"F-friend." My chest clenched. I knew that Zero Two is popular but we haven't been seeing each other lately and now she is going out with another friend. It hurts.

"Oh, where is your friend? Maybe you would like to join us." Miku offered.

"Really? Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Zero Two smiled widely but it wasn't pleasant.

"Come over." She waved someone over and stepping out from behind the pillar was a girl about our age with long wavy light brown hair.

She walked over and I returned her friendly smile only to realise the air around us was definitely not right.

I turned to look at Miku and sure enough, she does not look happy at all. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion, and guilt. Her hands were hidden under the table and her eyes were on the empty table in front of her.

"Miku? Are you okay?" I asked.

She gulped and looked up at me shortly before turning her face to the other female.

"Kokoro, nice to see you again."


	15. Mess

**Previously on 'Steal Your Girl'**

"Oh, where is your friend? Maybe you would like to join us." Miku offered.

"Really? Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Zero Two smiled widely but it wasn't pleasant.

"Come over." She waved someone over and stepping out from behind the pillar was a girl about our age with long wavy light brown hair.

She walked over and I returned her friendly smile only to realise the air around us was definitely not right.

I turned to look at Miku and sure enough, she does not look happy at all. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion, and guilt. Her hands were hidden under the table and her eyes were on the empty table in front of her.

"Miku? Are you okay?" I asked.

She gulped and looked up at me shortly before turning her face to the other female.

"Kokoro, nice to see you again."

"Oh, you two know each other?" I asked, genuinely curious. Everyone around me seemed to know what's going on and I'm here feeling like a lost child.

\-----

**Y/N POV**

This was awkward. We shifted seats a little, currently Zero Two and her friend, Kokoro it seems was her name, sat down opposite of us. 

I swallowed, no one was talking, does that mean I have to be the one who talked? Gosh, this situation was just getting worse and worse. The gears in my head were turning trying to formulate some sort of plan to lighten this tense atmosphere.

"So, what shall we get?" Zero Two swooped in, flipping through the given menu, right as I was about to come up with something barely intelligent to say, thank you for being the social one.

No one replied to her. 

"Hmmm, this turkey sandwich looks amazing." She seemed plainly oblivious to the situation around her or maybe she was just as awkward as I was.

"It's been a while, Miku. How have you been?" The girl's voice was light and soft, it was soothing like a lullaby. 

Miku doesn't say a word.

"Zero-Two..?" I muttered, trying to get some sort of answer for this strange situation.

"Why?" The voice was strangled, horse, barely heard. I turned to look at Miku, my girlfriend. Her face was as red as her hair and I swore I saw a tear rolled down her cheek but she swiftly wiped it away before titling her head up to look towards Zero Two, my best friend, ex-love, whoever she is to me. 

"Miku..?" I muttered.

"Answer me, Zero-Two. Why?" Her voice strained, teeth clenched. She didn't sound angry, just hurt, pain.

I glanced over at the female sitting opposite of me, her pink her framing her face nicely, her fingers gripped the menu fiercely. 

"You are making a scene." Zero-Two spat with disgust I have never heard come from her in the past. 

"I'm the one making a scene?" Miku rebutted. 

"Miku, Zero-Two, please stop this," Kokoro muttered weakly. At least she is trying to do something, while I am just sitting here looking like a lost puppy left in the middle of town.

The silence stretched. Glares and worried eyes being thrown around.

"Could some please explain what is going on here!" I finally managed to get the words past my lips. I shifted my gaze from one to another and back again, pleading someone to answer me.

Zero-Two sighed and placed the menu down, combing her fingers through her beautiful hair.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at me then she turned to Miku, "I'm sorry", she said again. Lastly, she turned to Kokoro and aid it one last time "I'm sorry."

She turned back to face me, a tear rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

I turned to Miku, the pain melted away from her face. 

"Y/N, this is Kokoro, she is my ex-girlfriend." Miku indicated to the female in question. 

The gears turned slowly in my head. 

"So, you two were a thing.." I mentioned to the two of them, they nodded in response. I turned to look at the female who has ignored me for nearly a month, "What does this have to do with you then?" 

I watched as Zero-Two chewed on her lip in what seemed like embarrassment.

"I..." Zero-Two started.

"It's fine." Miku cut in, she smiled at Zero-Two. "Let's order, shall we?"

Kokoro filled in our orders and went to the counter to make payment while the three of us sat there.

"Why don't the two of you discuss this privately later on?" Miku nodded at the two of us. 

Zero-Two opened and closed her mouth but ultimately she just nodded.

Kokoro came back to her seat.

My mind was spinning, I don't understand anything that was happening at all.

"Sorry, Kokoro. I've been doing alright, how about yourself?" Miku changed the topic of conversation with a snap of her fingers, talent is what it is. 

The rest of the lunch went on as smoothly as you would think, the four of us trying to pretend the first 10 minutes did not happen, we ate and chatted. 

Miku and Kokoro separated from the two of us when we finished. 

Zero-Two and I walked in silence towards the direction of our houses. 

"Zero-Two.." I was about to start even though I wasn't even sure of what to say, of course, someone is always a step ahead of me. Zero-Two stopped in front of me, her upper body parallel to the ground in a bow, "I'm sorry."

"Zero-Two? What are you doing?" I stuttered, looking around as if trying to find someone who would jump up and tell me this is all a prank, I have obviously been watching way too many programs recently.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry." 

"Zero-Two? I don't understand. What are you talking about?" 

She straightens up and I could see the tears pouring down her face, the amount of hurt I could see in her eyes struck me.

I took small shuffle steps over to her and wrapped my arms around her. 

\----

I stared into green eyes in utter disbelief.

We sat on my bed, facing each other with our legs crossed. Zero-Two just told me everything while I sat there listening with my mouth dropped open like a fool.

"Alright, let me get this straight." I shook my head as if that would fix everything. There were many things I would have liked to say after that but the one thing that came out was "You like me?" I muttered like the idiot I am.

"Is that the only thing you have to say?" Zero-Two bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh. 

I nodded and we both burst out laughing. 

It took us a while to calm down.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked seriousness filled her face.

I licked my lips, "Mmm...I guess I should be." I shook my head, "But I'm not."

Zero-Two seemed shocked at my answer and being in the only place where I'm completely comfortable and do not take a thousand years to formulate a sentence. 

"Well, of course, I'm not happy with what you did. In fact, I think what you did is so dumb I don't even have the words for it." I laughed.

"I'm really sorry." She apologised yet again.

"Stop apologising. Right now we have to figure what to do."


	16. End

**Y/N POV**

"I do love you, it's just that.." The female trailed. 

Miku and I have been trying to discuss matters over the course of the past few days with no solid solution of any kind. 

I sat on her bed next to her, our hands kept to ourselves, afraid. 

"Do you still have feelings for Kokoro?" I asked the inevitable.

She shook her head, "Not romantically anymore. She is seeing someone else anyway."

I nodded. 

Zero-Two had broken up with Hiro and within a day, we found out that Ichigo had the hots for him, although they have yet to become official. Zero-Two mentioned that their relationship messed him up a little and he was not ready just yet. Hiro still remains a good classmate to both of us.

"Why were you at the bar that day?" I asked Miku, recalling the first day we met.

"I was trying to forget about Kokoro. We had just broken up that day."

"So, I was just a rebound?"

She turned away and nodded.

"Well, that's ok."

She looked at me with confusion, "Aren't you mad at me?"

I let ut a breath and laid back onto her bed, eyes still trained on her, "I'm tired. I don't really have the energy to be mad at anyone, not at you, not at Zero-Two, not even myself. Simply put, I'm just lazy."

She laughed and laid back so that she was looking into my eyes again. 

"Thank you." She smiled and we shared a soft kiss. 

"What for?" I asked.

"Everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'll miss you."

"I will too." 

\-----

"So, what now?" Zero-Two and I walked down the hallways. 

How long has it been since this madness all started? A couple of months? Felt a lot longer, I feel different. My steps are lighter and my smile easier.

"I'm not sure." 

"Do you still love me?"

I nodded, "You?"

"I do."

"Are you ready for a relationship?"

She shook her head, "You?"

"Not just yet."

She nodded, we turn the corner to the cafeteria. 

"Friends?" She asked, holding the door open for me.

"The best." I smiled. 

Life is definitely different now.

Miku, Kokoro, Zero-Two and I are still friends, we met up every once in a while. 

Both Miku and Kokoro remain single as far as I'm concerned, although Miku has mentioned she has her eyes out for someone. 

Zero-Two and I have seen Ichigo and Hiro walking in the hallways holding hands.

Zero-Two and I are even more open with each other than before. We decided to take things slow for now. In private, sometimes we make out and touch each other but we never go further. Not yet at least.

We are alright as we are right now, we are happy. 

That's all that really matters. 

**THE END**


End file.
